


two lips like roses and clover

by dirtybirdie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Improper use of magic, Look if you arent using magic to enhance your sex life why are you even a mage yknow?, Nonbinary Character, Or the only sensible one depending on your perspective, Other, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybirdie/pseuds/dirtybirdie
Summary: It's been six weeks, five days, fourteen hours, and far too long since Firat Adaar has seen their partner, and they're not going to let said partner being asleep get in the way of making up for lost time





	two lips like roses and clover

golden evening sunlight spills across the floor, outlining firat adaar’s silhouette in the doorway. they crane their head to get a clearer look at the bed, and the sleeping form of their partner, muriel. the half-elf sprawls across the covers on xir back, having apparently only gotten halfway through undressing before passing out

firat can’t help a small, crooked smile as they slide the door closed behind them and quietly shuffle closer. they’d hoped xie would be awake when they returned from their month-or-more trip escorting caravans across the dales, but, no such luck. they run the smooth backs of blunt-clawed fingers gently up the side of xir face before tangling them in xir short reddish curls. the thought comes to them that they’re hardly one to complain about getting to watch muriel sleep- and then another thought arrives on its heels

a memory of a conversation or three, from their last time in skyhold, mutters and laughs in the dead of night over a shared bottle of wine. the first thought had bloomed warm in their heart, but this one does so somewhere else, a bit lower, bringing an excited exhale between bitten lips

muriel doesn’t respond to the kiss they tuck at the corner of xir eye, or at the curve of xir jaw, or the few inches of xir collarbone where the top buttons of xir shirt were undone. or when firat slowly climbs onto the bed beside xir, or begins undoing further buttons, following their fingers with a featherlight kiss every few inches bared to their view. carefully, they fold back the halves of the shirt. even in the dim light, they can make out the soft curves of xir unbound breasts and lush, tattooed stomach, memory filling in the ink lines and stretch marks and scars hidden in the shadows from the dying fireplace

they run one hand down the length of xir body, every dip and curve feeling a roadmap to home, to somewhere better than a home. drag the tips of their nails along xir side, up and again to palm and caress one breast and then the other. a faint huff in muriel’s breath stops them fast and they freeze, thumb hovering just over xir nipple. when xie doesn’t stir further, they gingerly press in with slow circles until it pebbles to their satisfaction

firat’s eyes rake down xir body, followed gradually by their hands. they hunch over to press smiling kisses to xir largest tattoo, a serpentine dragon winding around xir hips, head drawn up in a snarl across xir belly with the tongue furling out and down under the waistband of xir leggings, onward to more exciting places. places they bare, inch by inch, hooking their fingers under the waistband and tugging the leggings down and away, to be tossed aside. they stifle a breathless laugh with their bottom lip between their teeth at finding xir entirely bare; muriel’s apparent distaste for undergarments was hardly new knowledge, but always brought a flush to their cheeks regardless

that flush only deepens as they work their way further down, kissing along the lower side of the dragon, the thatch of hair between xir legs, the soft expanse of xir inner thigh. their eyes fixate on xir face as they settle at the end of the bed and crouch between xir spread legs. initiating such things was always- the thought shot their heart straight up into their throat, but in a good way, or so they repeat to themselves silently. easier with every new encounter, but still, a foreign experience for one grown up isolated and avoidant of any attention

the smell of muriel’s skin and the building slick between xir legs are increasingly familiar, and even more so when firat works their tongue along xir folds, dipping in just enough to be interesting. xie gives a soft sigh and they delve deeper, licking more insistently and then carefully sliding one finger inside. one finger, two, and xie shifts when they brush the right spot, groans in xir sleep when a third is added with a twist of firat’s wrist

when they’re satisfied xie’s nice and ready, they draw their fingers out, replacing them as they go with strands of magic, twining together and hardening until they’re guiding not their hand gently in and out of xir cunt, but a softly-glowing cock. one that draws stuttering sighs from muriel’s scarred lips as easily as one of ordinary craft, although with one singular difference

firat unlaces their trousers and shoves them down just enough for access. they rise on their knees between muriel’s legs, press the base of the toy to the appropriate spot on their own body, and only just stop themselves from moaning aloud at the feel of xir welcoming heat fluttering around their cock. they push forward, entering another inch or two before bottoming out and bending low over their partner to breathe a ‘ _fuck, i love you_ ’ into the hollow between xir breasts

they decide, then, this was the best fucking spell they’d ever learned

the best, and better, as they move in shallow thrusts growing deeper. biting back groans n an attempt to not wake muriel, even as xie rocks into the friction and moans aloud, quiet but real. approximations of words, pleas, a name- though not firat’s, which snaps a weight to the pit of their stomach and yet sparks a hotter fire in their core. one hand fists in the sheets while the other pushes xir knees wider apart. their thrusts speed up and they press close to xir body, mouthing at xir neck with a light scrape of their sharpened teeth, until they hear xir breath catch

“ _shh, shh, its only me,_ ” they mutter into xir ear, hand rising to rub soothing circles into xir shoulder, “you’re okay. my muri, my love.” the gentleness of their words is somewhat offset by the ceaseless snap of their hips, drawing a shiver from xir as xie brings xir hands up to tangle in their braided hair

“weren’t- _ohh_ \- supposed to be back for. _mmh._ another week, i thought,” xir voice is still raspy from sleep. firat chuckles low, the way they know xie likes to hear, and presses their forehead to xirs,

“i couldnt wait to get back to you. and these tits, of course,” pinching and twisting one of xir nipples hard enough to draw a cry and an arch of xir back into their next slam home. “and your _ass-_ ” reaching down to grip xir hip for leverage, “and, your everything. i love it all.” muriel leans up to capture their lips in xirs, slipping xir tongue into their mouth only to break back apart with a gasp as the base of their cock swelled inside of xir

“you like that?” firat laughs low over xir, “miss it while i was gone? or did you spend the whole time dreaming of our illustrious herald again?” they don’t wait for an answer before pulling out- to a low whine from both of them- and flipping muriel onto xir stomach. in one fluid motion they yank xir hips up and shove back in to the base, swollen knot included, and take up a harsher pace. “we both know how badly you want to bed lady bethany”

muriel buries xir face in the crook of xir arm, bucking back to meet their hips with gasping, heavy breaths. “i bet you’re thinking of it now, aren’t you?” they continue, “what it would be like for her grace to take you up to that high tower of hers and tie you down to her bed. those nice silk sheets under you, but they couldnt be as soft as her mouth, can they? think she’d kiss you nice and slow before she- spreads you wide, and fucks you like the pretty. little. whore. you. _are,_ ” punctuating each word with a deep, hard thrust

its only a few more stuttering rocks of their hips before they’re coming, warmth blooming between their legs under their clothes, the spell-formed cock twitching along with the sensation and spilling liquid-like spurts of magic inside muriel, xirself hovering at the edge of the same precipice. firat shifts again and takes xir into their lap, letting gravity pull xir down snug over the entirety of the knot until xie’s squirming in place and falling apart in their tight embrace

the spell and cock dissipate as they both come back to themselves, sheets and clothes and hair all a mess and panting hard. muriel is the first to move, twisting around to kiss firat fully and loop xir arms around their neck

“welcome back, love,” xie grins against their stone-gray skin, “now, give me a minute to catch my breath, and let’s see about getting you out of those clothes. i’ve had some ideas of my own while you’ve been away...”

**Author's Note:**

> it has been decided that this is set in a worldstate featuring not only inquisitor bethany hawke, but also ex-warden carver as commander of the inquisition's army. because fuck cullen that's why


End file.
